The Lamp (Synopsis)
by gdedwards11
Summary: The Aladdin Story
Treatment

The Lamp

Written by Geoffrey D. Edwards

WRITERS GUILD OF AMERICA REGISTRATION: **Registration Number : 1584898**

The Lamp is based on the Aladdin story. It is the writers take on Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. This movie will be a Past History genre, an Eight-Hundred years after Christ was Crucified, Arabian Genre.

The story starts with a battle, at the Ma'an Palace. Ma'an is being attacked by King Aalam's soldiers from Al Arish. The Ma'an soldiers are well trained and quickly win back control of the palace sending the Al Arish soldiers packing.

Shah, the lead character, King of Ma'an and Safi, leader of the Ma'an army, meet and decide on a battle plan to attack Al Arish. It's time for some payback. Da'Wud, King Shah's fathers best friend also meets with King Shah to discuss battle plans. King Shah and Safi think Da'Wud is a dope. But King Shah, being the decent man that he is, treats Da'Wud with respect out of respect for his supposedly dead father.

During a great feast the night before the battle, Safi is sent to spy out the Al Arish kingdom. Safi takes two men with him. During the spy out, Safi is caught and killed along with one of his fellow spy's. The third spy sees this, sees Safi's body fed to lions. He rides his camel back to tell King Shah of this great tragedy.

Shah has decisions to make, he elects Turhan the new leader of the Ma'an Army to replace Safi and moves the attack up. Ma'an attacks Al Arish and during the battle of which the Ma'an soldiers are winning, Shah spots Da'Wud.

The attack is all but over. Shah, Turhan, Ihtsham and one other man seek out king Aalam in his palace under construction. In the process of searching for Aalam they run into several of king Aalam's better soldiers hidden in the dark corridors of the palace under construction. They eventually run into Da'Wud and his own private stash of soldiers. A battle ensues, king Aalam makes a brief appearance and then ditches back into the labyrinth of his palace. Shah takes off after him.

Turhan and Da'Wud end up battling it out but Da'Wud escapes.

Eventually Shah finds king Aalam barricaded in a room with four of his best soldiers and one of his concubines. Shah defeats the soldiers, kills Aalam with his bare hands and takes the concubine as one of his treasures.

Cala, the concubine, insists that Shah see something that Aalam coveted. Shah agrees and follows her to a room where Aalam keeps his one and only treasure. No air, no fuel, no way into the marble box and yet it is illuminated. Cala believes it's a Lamp. How can a lamp burn with no air or fuel?

Shah, being the powerful man he is, breaks the marble case and pulls the lamp out of it. It's old and quite useless looking. When Shah tries to blow out the flame, it re-ignites. Try as he may, the flame always flickers back to life.

He shows the Lamp to Turhan who also tries to extinguish the flame. At his expense, Turhan's men have a great laugh over it. Shah releases Turhan and his men to pillage Al Arish. Shah and Cala ride off to Bahrain together to find her mother who can read the inscription on a small gold band around the base of the Lamp. Cala believes the inscription is written in what appears to be old Arabic.

They eventually find Cala's mother (Shimshaw), other women and children, and Cala's uncle Hamdot who has one leg. Shimshaw is ever so grateful to King Shah for his generous offers, housing and protection for the all but starving Bahrainians. In return he asks Shimshaw to read the inscription at the bottom of the Lamp. She cries. She can't read it.

Cala asks her why since she was able to read old Arabic. Shimshaw tells them old Arabic yes, Ancient Arabic no. The language of God's people, the Hebrews.

They eventually find an old man by the name of Muzzer who can read it. When Muzzer see's the Lamp he jumps for joy. He confirms that the Lamp is the real thing and tells all the story of the Lamp.

That eight-hundred years ago when the son of God walked the region, there was also a man by the name of Ge'nea who walked the region, giving his wealth to the poor and telling them about God, the God of Abraham. When Ishua (Jesus) heard about Ge'nea he sought him out and blessed him. The man, Ge'nea was able to grant the poor three wishes as long as he agreed to continue to tell others about God.

King Al Adene (Aladdin) heard about Ge'nea and sent for him. Ge'nea stood before king Al Adene. King Al Adene, not believing, insisted that Ge'nea was a sorcerer. Ge'nea denied this but Al Adene wasn't convinced. King Al Adene asked of Ge'nea his first of three wishes (wants). It was granted and came true.

Still not convinced, Al Adene asked for his second wish. It came true. Now the king was a believer so he called for Ge'nea one more time to request his third and final wish. His wish was "for more wishes." Ge'nea pleaded with him, that he was incapable of granting this wish. King Al Adene was furious and out of blind rage, for his third wish, he wished Ge'nea into an old Lamp that sat next to his thrown.

When Ishua heard what king Al Adene had done He became angry. He went to the king and cursed his soul to dwell in the mines of Solomon for all eternity or until his soul could be killed.

Muzzer read the inscription on the bottom of the Lamp thusly explaining how the Lamp could be used. Now Shah new that he had three wishes. Da'Wud also found out, sent his new army of Tabuk to attack Shah and his Bahamian followers. The soldiers of Ma'an were there, disguised and fight well against the Tabuk army. The problem was that Da'Wud had enlisted the help of ten Dark Knights. They were huge, cunning, powerful, ugly and were able to catch King Shah in a mass of heavy chains and Tabuk men took Cala.

King Shah and Cala are taken to the Tabuk palace. Since Da'Wud was evil, he was unable to use the Lamp to get his wishes. So he would use King Shah to do his bidding. Da'Wud threatened to kill Cala if King Shah didn't give him what he wanted. King Shah relented.

But when Da'Wud asked for his first wish (want). Ge'nea could not grant it. It went against the laws of the Lamp. Da'Wud was furious. He didn't know what he wanted so he sent Shah and Cala off to some deep pits that the Tabuk had for prisoners.

Shah in heavy chains, and Cala were lowered into the pits. Cala is able to communicate with Shah and convinces him to call on the power of the Lamp. He does. Ge'nea appears in a massive ball of fire. Shah wishes Cala free of the pits, then himself. They end up in the Ma'an palace near her mother (Shimshaw).

Shah has one wish left. Da'Wud knows this because it would have been their only way of escape from the pits, and the Lamp was also gone. Da'Wud sends one of the dark knights to determine wheather or not Shah still has one wish left.

In the mean time, Shah decided to opt for his third wish. Upon his third wish he has three options. 1. He can just wish for something like any other wish. 2. He has the option of using his third wish to free Ge'nea from the Lamp or 3. He can answer a riddle. If he answers correctly he can get three more wishes. If wrong, he becomes a beast, part man part serpent. One King of old, did answer incorrectly.

Ge'nea appears. The riddle is two part. 1. What was the name of the first born son of Al Adene. 2. What was the name of the father, the son of king Al Adene bore. Shah knew the answer. In the story of Ge'nea and how he came to be in the Lamp, the son of God, Ishua, only had eleven followers. The son of king Al Adene was the twelfth disciple of Ishua. It was Judas.

Since king Al Adene's son could not carry his real fathers name because of his curse, he chose the name of another man. Ascariot. Shah was granted three more wishes.

The knight was told by Turhan that King Shah had indeed three wishes. Da'Wud also knew why. And now, he wanted the Lamp and King Shah more than anything.

Da'Wud set out in search of the man that was half man, half serpent, king Xerses, the one who answered the riddle wrong. Da'Wud brought his army and the ten knights with. They eventually find Xerses. Huge, and powerful, the only one on earth that could make Shah grant Da'Wud his wishes and the only one on Earth that could kill Shah. Xerxes goes with Da'Wud's new army to capture Shah forcing him to grant Da'Wud's wishes once again.

Along the way, Da'Wud finds out that Shah has actually set out on a Journey of his own. They come close together at the foot of the mountain caves better known as the Mines of Solomon.

During the night, Da'Wud's men and the knights get into a battle over who would receive a wish. They awaken the Ma'an army. The Ma'an army takes advantage. Another battle ensues. During the battle, King Shah breaks away. Da'Wud and the knights follow.

Shah opens the entrance to the mines. Cala, Turhan, Ihtsham and Hamdot enter with him. They easily find Solomon's treasures but Da'Wud is close behind. And he has Xerses with him. Xerses catch's Shah and almost squeezes him to death. Da'Wud will have his three wishes at Shah's expense. Or at Cala's.

Shah relents again asking if Xerses would let him breath long enough to call on the Spirit of the Lamp to ask his first wish. Da'Wud requests that Xerses get the first wish. Xerses asks it. But again, the wish cannot be given because it would go against the Law of the Lamp. In the mean time Xerses has released his squeeze on Shah enough to ask a want of Ge'nea. But Shah wishes for something else. "The Crown of King Solomon upon his own head."

The crown has power against the soul of king Al Adene who guards the treasure. Turhan and Ihtsham take action. Ihtsham, a dynamo with the bow and arrow, shoots Xerxes who drops Shah. Shah runs. A battle breaks out in the mines. As Shah is running from Xerxes he commands his second wish, to reform the Arabian Knights. The Dark Knights stop in their tracks. They begin to change, growing more human and smaller until they appear once again as the real Arabian knights.

Da'Wud is free to attack at will and tries to do so. Shah, with the help of Turhan and Ihtsham attacks and all but kills Xerxes. As the leader of the Arabian Knights (Zafar) who is also Shah's father, is about to kill Da'Wud when another force interferes. It is Al Adene. He is quick, powerful and no one can see him.

King Al Adene's soul won't let anyone go. They all face death. Al Adene tries to spare his only living descendant, Da'Wud, but Xerxes, with his last breath, throws a knife and kills Da'Wud. This enrages Al Adene but it gives Shah the instant of opportunity he needs. He dons the crown of Solomon and kills the soul of king Al Adene.

The movie is almost over but King Shah has one wish left. So for his third and final wish, he wishes the spirit free of the Lamp. The spirit becomes mortal and ascends to Heaven. Shah has his father back. The Arabian Knights are once again and Shah has more riches than anyone can imagine. He has Solomon's treasure and the girl.

They all ride off on magic carpets thusly ending the movie.


End file.
